


Pride, Cas & Prejudice

by OrdinaryThings



Series: Hellers [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x03, Coda, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Fluff, Girls talk, Jody meets Cas on the road and take him home, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Pride and Prejudice References, Soft Cas, what's next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: After Cas and Dean break up, Jody and the girls have a really important job trying to cheer Cas up.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Hellers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Pride, Cas & Prejudice

The December weather always gets Jody in a strange mood. Her scarves always itch her neck and the hands pain due to insufficient heating of her car does not let her live in peace. The cold is getting colder every year.

Now, many things are itching her, and certainly the radio she frequents is not a good companion on her way for food. She has left the girls making cookies at home while they wait for her for whipped cream that had run out in her cupboard, forcing Jody to leave for the nearest store. So when she arrives at the store and gets out of his car, the icy breeze eats her nose.

It takes less than 5 minutes to take what she needs, pay and return to her car; However, something catches her attention.

The lamppost behind his car has a bulge at its floor, something that looks like a bag left in the open waiting for someone to pick it up. Although it was, in fact, a person, and Jody thinks she knows who it is by taking a closer look.

“Cas? It that you?"

The bulge lifts its head, moves it a little and narrows his eyes as if he were a confused cat that cannot see its prey very closely. Recognizing her, he ends with a very imperceptible smile.

"Oh hello"

"What are you doing here?" She exclaims almost shouting, leaving his shopping bag on the floor and directing his full strength to lift the angel from the cold ground. It seems that he has been sitting there for a long time, because when she moves him, he leaves a remarkable silhouette on the floor, unlike his surroundings, which is covered with snow.

"I was trying to watch the bees" he replies inexpressively.

"Oh honey. Bees don't come out in winter”.

Cas again offers her his look of knowing nothing, and Jody smiles at it. She shakes him like a little boy from the snow in his raincoat and decides to take the scarf that least itches from his neck to put it around Cas'.

"Do you want me to give you a lift to the bunker with the boys?"

The angel glances Jody.

"I think Dean wouldn't like that."

"Oh..."

And then Jody understood everything.

* * *

On the way back home and with the girls, Jody makes Cas speak up little by little about the situation that had her so intrigued. Making Castiel speak was like putting your hand in to catch the last olive in a jar and not get stuck in the attempt. Jody has never had a clear idea of who the angel on the heels of the Winchesters really was, so this was a revelation.

Cas is everything but the killing machine of God that Jody had always thought he was, and Dean, on the other hand, had become the perfect clown.

"Cas," Alex says, holding the angel's hand inside the circle of help they had formed on the living room carpet next to the fireplace. “The hunters are always so complicated and selfish. Dean, above all, is a hollow head that does not measure his words”.

"Yes," Claire adds, sitting on the couch overhead, combing Cas' wet hair after the bath he was forced to take. "He has a sewer per brain."

"I doubt he even has one" Patience laughs, and Claire followed her.

"It is true" says, still with the comb in the strands of the angel. "If you open the trunk of the Impala, you'll find witch bullets, holy oil, lighters to burn ghost bodies, and _oop_ , there’s Dean Winchester's brain."

And they laugh altogether.

But Cas does not and Alex holds his hand a little stronger.

"Do you know what reminds me of?" Patience says after a little silence. “That movie that made me so angry, remember Claire? The all stubborn big guy, who was begging to get punched on his face every time he opened his mouth?”

“Mr. Darcy? You are not serious!”

"Of course," she refutes, standing up to attack the furniture that was in the room, returning soon with a CD in her hands. "Look at his face, he’s screaming to get beaten"

“What do you say Cas? Would you have tea with Mr. Darcy?”

Cas takes the cover of the film in his hands and watches the man with an expressionless look on the paper. He looked sad, and alone. Cas would like to listen to him, to know what the haughty-looking woman next to him did to make him feel that way.

"Only if he asks me to" he replies and the girls laugh out loud again.

“I don't think that will happen at all. Mr. Darcy is a proud and closed man, he will never accept anything at first sight and he does not seem to be satisfied with anything at all” adds Alex.

"Such a gentleman" says Patience sarcastic.

Cas continues to watch the cover. He had never heard of that movie in his life, or anything that had to do with it, but just by seeing the images on the other side he knows that Mr. Darcy and the girl on the cover, end up together.

"If Mr. Darcy is so bad... why does he end up with her?" Cas asks innocently.

Alex, Patience and Claire look at each other quickly, as if they were communicating telepathically to agree on what to say. It is Alex who answers his question.

“Because Liz, the girl, also has her flaws. And both manage to overcome them, breaking the barrier of prejudice and pride that was between them”

"So Darcy wasn't that bad in the end?"

"No" replies Claire, who can't help smiling at it. "He was not at all."

Cas finally lets out a little laugh when he thinks about that, and proposes to see the movie in the living room just when Jody joins them with a cookie tray ready for their delight.

Maybe Dean was like Mr. Darcy, stubborn, miserable and sad. Believing that he understands everything, clinging to his own conclusions and closing himself to new experiences while repressing the hell in of himself, needing a great lesson to understand all the bad things he had done.

Cas knows that Dean is the last man in the world he could ever be prevailed upon to marry, and is willing to soak himself in the rain, just to go and yell that at him.

But he also knows that, despite his downturns, bad attitudes and cruel words, Dean is not bad man. _He is not at all._

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little sweetness before that hell of the episode.  
> Apologizing for early mistakes.  
> Kisses and love to everyone!


End file.
